


I am death, and I wear the Crown

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: written for goddamntitans on Instagramthis work contains manga spoilers





	I am death, and I wear the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> written for goddamntitans on Instagram
> 
> this work contains manga spoilers

Jean walked resolutely towards the forest, following Marlowe in the dark. He failed Levi by non shooting that soldier, he wasn't going to fail him again. 

Just one thing he didn't anticpate: being there, the two of them alone, in the dark...When Jean turned Marlowe around, he felt like he couldn't look anywhere but Marlowe's eyes, and the way Marlowe kept his stare meant he was in the same situation

"You'd better not mess with me Jean, or I'll have to whip out my gun"

Jean wasn't entirely sure Marlowe was talking about his...metal gun

"oh yeah? I guess my big knife would be much faster"

Marlowe smirked. He SMIRKED. He wasn't absolutely talking about his military gun. They stepped closer, Jean with his hand around his knife and Marlowe keeping his pointer finger on the trigger of his gun, ready to shoot. But neither of them could take their eyes off eachother, and they were suddenly aware of everything around them: the wind howling through the trees, the sound of dead leaves under their boots, The atmosphere was tense, the two young men kept getting closer and closer. Jean couldn't breathe, it had been so long since the last time he kissed someone, so long since he last felt that stingy feeling on his lips, so longe since he last felt his hands sweat for something different from fatigue and fear, so long since his senses got filled with someone else's scent and aura. He could tell Marlowe felt the same, his eyes kept going from Jean's own eyes to his lips. 

Jean could feel the anticipation swirling in his guts, the feeling of being ready, the need to taste Marlowe, to devour him, to ruin him, to take that little cute face that screamed "top grades student and soldier" and make it contract with pleasure and agony. His breathing became faster and more shallow at the same time, he was almost panting, but he didn't want to stop, didn't want to back down, to go away without finding out what Marlowe had for him, and Jean was more than happy to receive everything Marlowe wanted to give him, so he closed his eyes, got closer, and he felt it. The unique feeling, the strong and mindblowing feeling of a stick hitting your head as strong as it could be, and heard Marlowe yelp and stop the assailant: Hitch. 

"Hitch, are you crazy?!"

"Oh now I am crazy! you go around making out with Mr Horsestein and I am the crazy one! unbelievable!"

Marlowe looked at Jean, who didn't appear to be in pain, he was smiling while staying in the grass, laughing even a little.

 

 

The power of the memory got him while he was talking to Hitch, coming back from the Shiganshina mission, telling her how much Marlowe actually spent hours talking about her, more that anything else. She smiled through the tears and hugged him, both of them thinking of denied kisses, one of them because of a young lady who didn't like to share, the other one because of a much older lady, which we will all have to meet someday, with no mercy and no time to spare, flying to take another soul with her even before the last one ran cold.


End file.
